


Winding Halls

by Kitsubo



Category: Markiplier Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsubo/pseuds/Kitsubo
Summary: Dark and Anti have a conversation.





	Winding Halls

Dark’s eyes scanned the halls as he traversed them, making sure there was no one around. The house he’d taken as his own was very...large, to say the least but it was better than going out and scouring around to find a new place of residence. It didn’t help he’d spent a long time in this building to being with. A sigh escaped him as he came to a halt, his eyes focused on a wall ahead of himself.

“Anti, stop hiding, it’s not becoming.” He said sharply, as heard a faint chuckle ghost his ear.

“Oh come now Dark, ya can’t say ya wouldn’t expect it at least a bit.” A slightly distorted voice replied as the other materialized behind him, inspecting the knife he had in his hand ever so slightly.

“I never said I wouldn’t expect you to be hiding. After all, you wouldn’t want the others in house to see you right away unless you had business with them...however.” He turned, taking note that the area they were in wasn’t exactly the best place for a meeting of any sort. A small corner in the hall would be the least beneficial meeting spot in the entire home, “You could have at least picked a better spot to hide in.”

“Criticizing me are ya?”

“Giving you a pointer, is more the case. A hallway is not the best place to converse.”

Anti snorted a bit, smirking as he brought the blade he had up between them, “Ya best learn that I don’t care what ya think, I’ll do as I please.”

“If you are here in my house for a meeting, I would think it best for you to heed my statement. We are not the only one’s here, Anti.” Dark said coldly, icy gaze trained on the other demon in front of him.

“Who else would be here? Warfstache? Like he’d share what either of us say to each other with someone else. He’s only got you, last I knew.”

“You have not been here in a while, there is someone new here. He would not likely share our conversation, however… I do not feel comfortable having a conversation in such cramped corridors, it’s best that we head somewhere more private.”

“Someone new, eh? Ya keeping things in check, I’d assume?”

“You believe I wouldn’t? If you don’t wish for him to see you, feel free to follow from behind as you were just doing.”

“I guess I’ll get a peek of this person for myself.” Anti chuckled a bit as he faded back into the shadows slightly, keeping himself just out of reach of most normal individuals perceptions as he followed Dark through the house.

Dark heard Wilford speaking the the Host, which caused him to descend the stairs and pass the dining room, blinking as he reached to doorway, only to have the conversation cut short.

“Good evening, Dark.” The Host said, acknowledging the other was there, sensing a presence just out of sight.

“Hello, Host, Wilford.” Dark replied, keeping his eyes trained on the other man at the table, “What seems to be the problem?”

“Oh, nothing Dark, it’s nothing!” Wilford said quickly, trying to dismiss the other from the room, at least in theory.

“If you say so, I have business to attend to, you should both probably get things situated for yourselves.”

“Alright Dark, take care of whatever it is you to need to!” Wilford replied, waving a hand slightly.

With that Dark left the two, Anti still in toe behind him as he made his way back up a different set of stairs and into his office at the back of the house. Once the two had entered, Dark closed the doors with a wave of his hand, striding over to his desk and sitting in the chair as Anti materialized in front of him. The green eyed demon sat on top of the desk, which only caused Dark to grimace, as he balanced the knife he held on one finger.

“So…” Dark started, sitting up in his chair, “What did you want anyway, Anti?”

“Oh, like you can’t guess, Dark.”

Dark’s eyes narrowed, “I told you, we have to wait.”

“They’re gathering Dark, it won’t be much longer, what are we even waiting for?” Anti questioned, looking back at Dark, their eyes meeting.

“The right time,” Dark began, tapping his finger on his desk as he kept Anti’s gaze, “if our partnership is to work out, we have to wait until they are all gathered, more-or-less, so we can cause the maximum amount of damage.”

“Maximum amount of damage? Ha! Wouldn’t it be fine to cause a bit of chaos as they gather as well?”

“Hmm...perhaps doing a few things here and there couldn’t hurt, however...nothing major can happen. The most we can do is scare, I’d say it’s best we wait and see what happens when they’re all together.”

“What if they don’t all gather in one place?” Anti inquired, tossing his knife into the air a bit.

“If not all of them completely together, at least two seperate groups fully formed would be better than many scattered sheep.” Dark thought for a moment, watching Anti catch his knife before speaking again, “Besides, if worse comes to worse...we could just push them together to make things simpler.”

“I suppose ya have a point there.”


End file.
